How to Study for a Test
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: hate tests? dont wanna study? wanna know how to make them go away? then join me in the perfect way to study for evil tests that just drive you up a wall! mild language! PLENTY OF CRACK!


**How to Study for a Test**

Angel: yay! Crazy random one-shot!!!

Jesse: don't u have a cliffiehanger to end?

Angel: maybe! (shifty eyes) but I promised a fellow crazy person (coughAnicough) that I would put up a oneshot today! And here it is!

Jesse: I can see explosions!

Angel: no you can't! not yet at least!

Jesse: ANGEL!!

Angel: (ignoring him) this story is for all of those people who just want to explode when they have Evil Tests Of DOOM!!! and also a way to vent from said tests for meh! So ya! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!!

Ani: MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA!!! (pulls out a pink bazooka with a squirrel on it) DIE YOU MONSTERS!! DIE!!! Angel only owns idea!

* * *

**1 Week Before**

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!?!?" a girl in an Obelisk blue blazer shouted while standing up. Her blazer went to her ribs and was open with a pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front underneath it, blue jean Capri's, and pink sneakers. Her hair was long and went all the way to center of her back; even though it was in a ponytail and was colored a bubblegum pink color and her eyes were a nice calming, yet mischievous, blue. Her name was Tara Kensei.

"How high on sugar are you Tara?" the girl sitting next to her asked. She was also in an Obelisk blazer that stopped at the ribs. Under that she had a blue tang top that had beads around the neck. For pants she had black cargo pants that went to the knees. For shoes she wore blue sneakers that had no back to them and could just be slipped on. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands and her hair was a light blue and was worn in braided pigtails that went to just below her shoulders in front of her. Her eyes were also blue. Her name was Angel Arr.

Crowler had just announced that they would have a mid term on pretty much everything that they had learned in the year so far, which was a freaking huge amount. And the worst part? It was next week. And it counted for about 1/3 of your final grade.

Safe to say: it sucked and that Tara was outraged.

"ONE SMUCKING WEEK TO STUDY!!!?!?" Tara went back to shouting at the ma- er, wom- er… CROWLERS AN IT!!! "THAT GIVES US NO SMUCKING TIME TO STUDY!! ALONG WITH ALL OTHER THINGS THAT WE GOTTA DO!!"

"Watch your language young lady!!" Crowler shouted.

"She did" Angel said as she leaned on her hand looking bored, not really giving a crap bout what was happening. It was first block and she just woke up.

"O, thank you then. And yes! But if you had been paying attention the past few months this should be easy for you!!"

Tara and Angel glance over to see Jesse, Jaden, Hassleberry, Chazz and Syrus asleep as usual.

"_Well," _the girls thought. "_They're screwed they haven't paid attention in months!_"

"So! Onto the lesson!" Crowler said now facing the bored.

* * *

**Lunch on the same day**

"WHAT THE SMUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?" everyone asked Tara, and I mean everyone!

"WHY DON'T I REMEMBER THIS!!?" Angel shouted.

"Let meh explain!" Tara said trying to quiet the people down. "Angel, you were half asleep, and you guys WERE asleep! I was on a sugar and caffeine rush so I was wide awake! But yes, we do have a test in exactly one week!"

"Well, I'm dead!" Angel said leaning on Jesse's shoulder.

"I am too!" Syrus said flipping threw books, trying to remember what he missed, all the while Tara was glomping him to death.

"Why are you all stressing out about this?" Jaden asked totally confuzzled. "I mean come on! You can graduate from this place and not havta worry bout grades!" he was now beaming.

Now, you see, this is the rare moment where everyone in the room agreed on one thing:

"Ya well my parents give a rats ass!" they all said at once. Jaden's mouth just opened and closed a few times.

**The Next Day After School

* * *

**

Everyone was in Jaden's room at the Slifer dorm 'studying'. And by that I mean that Tara was leaning on Syrus' shoulder while he was rummaging through random texts books. Jesse and Angel were dueling. Chazz was rolling around in a pool of his own money. And Jaden and Hassleberry were trying to read a dueling book…upside down.

"It's like it's in a different language!!" Hassleberry exclaimed and Jaden nodded in agreement. Syrus and Tara looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'M BORED!!" Tara said huggling Syrus again. "Hey Angel, wanna go play in the sand/swim in the ocean?" she looked at Angel who was already in a blue bikini. "Wow!"

"Was waiting for ya to say that!" Angel said beaming. "Come on Jess!" she grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him out of the room. Tara and Syrus soon followed.

All the while Jaden and Hassleberry tried to make heads or tails of the book that was upside down and Chazz was getting paper cuts on his face from the money.

**5 days till test

* * *

**

"STOP TRYING TO GRAB MEH ASS!!!" Tara shouted as she threw Chazz into the ocean. This time they were on the beach, well, everyone was. And it was obvious that Chazz had been trying to fondle Tara's ass. She was in a pink bikini and had her hair down for once so it went to her legs. And since there was no Alexis at the moment cause the authoress doesn't want her in, he had to go for another Obelisk girl. And since Jesse would kick his ass if he tired Angel, he went for Tara. She pulled out a pink bazooka. "LEAVE MEH HOT ASS ALONE!!" she fired a homing missile at him.

"That's what ya get for having a hot ass!" Angel said from under her umbrella were she and Jesse were cuddling.

"Curse my curves!!"

**BOOM!!!**

Bye bye Chazzy.

**4 days left

* * *

**

"WHO GAVE HER CAFFEINE!!??!" Angel shouted in the library. Tara was bouncing offa the walls. All of the other kids had evacuated long ago, and the librarian was asleep.

"I gave her a pink pixie stick!" Jaden said raising his hand.

"WHY?!?!"

"So we don't gotta study!"

"I love how your mind works!" she huggled him. "And I just plain love you!" she went a huggled Jesse.

By this time, Syrus was in Tara's arms and was being forced bounced everywhere.

**3 Days

* * *

**

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?" Chazz shouted as he ran threw school, wearing a Spongebob Squarepants costume.

_Flashback to 30 seconds ago_

"_I'm bored!" Angel said threw a sigh._

"_Wanna go torture Chazz?" Tara asked._

"_Yup!"_

_End Flashback_

And not only was he in a Spongebob suit, he was running from two armies. One was an army of monkey's and squirrels, who were all wearing scuba suits and had big foam gloves on, and random fisherman who had been searching for Spongebob their whole lives.

"Where did you get that anyways?" Syrus asked from the floating couch that Angel and Tara had supplied. Everyone was there, all sharing popcorn.

"Don't ask, don't tell" the girls said in unison not looking away from the sight. "And since when have you gotten answers by questioning us?"

No one could answer that. It was just plain impossible.

**2 Days

* * *

**

"Tara…?" Angel asked.

"Yes Angel dear?" Tara answered.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THIS?!?!"

All I'm gonna say is that DA was now under water…..and all of the students and teachers were all merpeople.

"But I kinda like having a fin!" Jaden said as he did a back flip.

"And to answer your question Angel," Tara said. "You really think that I would know?"

**1 more day

* * *

**

_DUM DUM DAH! The fic that you are reading has been stopped momentarily for some unknown reason. Please bear with us while we-_

"DON'T EAT MEH SOCKS!!!"

"IT'S SO UGLY!!!!"

"MOMMY!!"

"LET'S POKE IT!!!"

"IT HAS 5943209 EYES AND 94386093485 FEET!!"

_-try and figure out what has been broken and let lose this time. Thank you for your cooperation._

**Day of the test

* * *

**

"AND: BEGIN!!" Crowler shouted. All of the GX gang just stared at the piece of paper in front of them with wide eyes. "AND NO TALKING!!"

Tara and Angel started to sweat drop. And after about 5 minutes of trying to decipher whatever Crowler had wrote for them to answer, they said in unison:

"Smuck this!"

They then took out what looked to be little sticks. Upon further inspection, they were mini pipe bombs. And written on the pipe bombs was a little note that said: ContinentDestroyer!

"HIT THE SMUCKING DECK!!" both girls shouted. They grabbed the others and ran up the stairs to the door.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS YOUNG LADIES!!" Crowler shouted. The girls threw the bombs and ran like holy hell. They landed at Crowlers feet. He looked down at the bombs. "O Smuck!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Angel: now that was fun!

Jesse: I have to admit, it was!

Angel: wish I could do that! T.T HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!! WAS FOR YOU ANI!!

Jesse: something's telling me that she did like it!

R&R IF YOU LIKED OR FEAR THE CONTIENTDESTROYER!! -Angel


End file.
